Revenge
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Kind of sequel to my fic "Amnesia". A reviewer suggested I wrote this. Thanks to all of you: In Amnesia Jack forgot Ianto... the worse thing Ianto could imagine. Now its time for Revenge. Remember, alls fair in Love and War. NOW COMPLETE! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

AN: It was suggested that I wrote Ianto's revenge following the events in my other fanfic "Amnesia". You don't have to have read that to appreciate this, but I'd appreciate it if you did!

**In "Amnesia" Jack does the worse thing imaginable to Ianto and forgets him… now Ianto gets his revenge… doing the worse thing that Jack could imagine. All's fair in love and war…**

"Ianto?" Jack called out from his seat in his office. It was the middle of a "typical" working day at the Hub, or as typical as Torchwood ever was. Owen was dissecting some strange new alien that had fallen through the rift last night, Toshiko was trying to translate the recording they had made of said alien's language, and Gwen was filing her report on the events that had occurred after the alien's arrival. Ianto was missing.

"Ianto?" Jack called out again, louder this time.

"He's not here Jack." Gwen called back, not taking her eyes from her work.

"Where is he?" Jack calls, still not getting up from his seat.

"Do I look like his wife?" Gwen calls back.

Jack grins. "Thankfully not." He said before tapping into the Hub CCTV and searching for the young Welshman. First port of call was the coffee machine; Jack hoped to find him there – he was desperate for one of Ianto's infamous coffees, or just desperate for Ianto, but there was no sign. Next he checked the Archives – Ianto's favourite hiding place. Whenever Ianto went missing he was often found rummaging around in the archives, either filing something away or just nosing around in any of the weird and wonderful relics the team had gathered over the decades. But alas, no sign. Finally he checked the Tourist Information Office. Jack had no idea what Ianto actually did up there for hours on end, but maybe that's where he was. An empty chair behind the desk was all that greeted Jack.

Jack sighed as he stood up and walked out of his office and stood on the runway overlooking the Hub and his team.

"When did you last see Ianto?" He asked to anyone that would listen.

Toshiko touched the mug on her desk before answering. "From the temperature of that… couple hours ago." She said looking up at Jack who frowned.

"Anyone else?" Jack asked.

"Afraid not." Gwen said whilst Owen just shrugged.

"Cheers guys – helpful." Jack said as he wandered back into his office. Grabbing his coat from the stand in the corner he pulled it on before grabbing the keys to SUV and walking back out and jogging down the stairs.

"If he turns up get him to call me." He said as he crossed the Hub heading towards the cog door.

"If you're after a coffee I can make you one." Gwen said looking at Jack, confused by his sudden urgency.

"When does Ianto go anywhere without telling anyone?" Jack asked, meaning himself.

"Never." Gwen said softly.

"Precisely." Jack said. "If he shows up get him to call me." He repeated, before walking through the cog door and heading up the stairs to the Tourist Information Office. The door was locked and the 'Closed' sign swung gently in the window of the door. Jack unlocked the door walking out onto the dockside and closed the door behind him before heading towards the SUV. As he walked he pulled his mobile from his coat pocket and speed-dialled Ianto.

"The mobile you have called may be switched off. Please try again later." Jack sighed as the automated voice spoke. Hanging up he rang Ianto's flat, but after several rings he received no answer but the equally irritating automated answer phone, though it was good to hear Ianto's voice.

"Hey you've reached Ianto… I'm probably at work… so leave me a message and I'll call you back… if I ever get home at a reasonable hour."

Jack smiled as he listened to the message. "Ianto its Jack. Can you call me when you get this?" He hung up before stuffing his phone back into his pocket and climbing in the SUV.

"I don't know where you are Ianto Jones… but I'm gonna find you." He said half-mischievous and half-worried. Like he's said, it was totally out of character for Ianto to leave the Hub without telling someone… namely Jack… where he was going.

"Calm down Harkness… he's probably…" He started, but he couldn't fill in the gap. He didn't know where Ianto probably was. Outside of the Hub and work, where did Ianto go? Jack turned the ignition and put the SUV into gear before speeding off, heading for Ianto's flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this has come quickly because I became suddenly inspired… and because lots of you have added me to your story alert since I posted chapter one – thank you!

**Please review… reviews will bring Chapter 3 which is ready and waiting x**

Jack banged on Ianto's front door again, louder this time, before crouching down and pushing open his letterbox and peering through. The flat looked as tidy and normal as it had done the last time Jack had been there just a few days before.

"Ianto!" He called through the door, listening intently for any reply.

Silence.

Jack sighed as he stood up and dipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his emergency key for Ianto's door and let himself in. Ianto had given him the key last week, after the amnesia incident and the declarations that had followed, and even though Jack swelled with pride and love that he'd been given the key, he still felt rude letting himself in unannounced.

"Ianto?" He called softly this time as he crept nervously into the flat, first visiting the lounge. Nothing out of place there – not that there ever was. Ianto's flat was permanently immaculate. Wandering into the kitchen the benches were clear and clean, all pots and pans in their proper place, nothing out, nothing gone. Jack walked into the bedroom. The bed was freshly made. Opening a few cupboards and drawers no clothes were missing, all of Ianto's suits hanging pristinely in the wardrobe, all the shirts hanging alongside. Nothing indicated a planned exit. Jack finally went into the bathroom and it was as expected – tidy and organised. Toothpaste and brush in their holder above the sink, razor on the side.

Jack sighed as he walked back into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. "Where are you Ianto?" He asked aloud. He tried Ianto's mobile again to no avail before ringing Toshiko.

"Hey Tosh – any sign?" He asked.

"Not here. Where are you?" Toshiko asked.  
"I'm at his flat. I … well I have a key. He's not here… but it's exactly as he always leaves it… and all his stuff is here. Where else might he be Tosh?"

Tosh shrugged, even though Jack couldn't see her. "I don't know Jack. Want me to run a trace on his mobile?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "You're an angel. I'm probably just being paranoid." He said.

Tosh grinned. "I think its sweet." She said. "The scan will take about ten minutes."

"I'll head back." Jack said hanging up and walking back out Ianto's flat, making sure to lock the door as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and to all that have added my story to their favourites/alerts – makes me smile, and write more. I wrote this yesterday… then re-read it this morning, and decided to change where it was going. Off to write Chapter 4 now which should hopefully appear by the end of the day. Don't expect me to be this efficient permanently, this is just what happens when you aren't allowed to leave you're house for a week – bloody flu. Take care everyone – and please keep reviewing!**

Back at the Hub Tosh turned around on her chair and looked up at the runaway outside Jack's office. "He's on his way back. He'll be ten minutes tops. The speed he drives, probably less."

Ianto grinned. "I still can't believe he didn't find me." He said.

"I still don't understand why you're hiding from him." Gwen said.

"Revenge." Ianto grinned. "So where's my mobile phone signal going to be?" He added looking back down at Toshiko.

"Depends how long you want to drag this out for." She said.

"Let's see how clever our Captain really is." Ianto said.

"He's coming in." Gwen called checking the CCTV in the Tourist Office upstairs.

Ianto ran back into Jack's office and into his hiding place as Jack stalked back into the Hub.

"And the winner is?" He asked going over to Tosh.

"The phone has been turned off for ages… last time it was on was here last night." She said glumly.

"Have you done something Jack?" Owen asked climbing out of the autopsy room.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked turning around.

"Why else would Ianto go AWOL?" Owen asked pointedly.

Jack sighed. "I don't know. I don't think I did anything. I mean we had the whole amnesia incident the other day… but we made up. A lot." He said smirking.

"Jack!" Gwen said exasperated as Jack's usual smutty behaviour reared its head.

"I just… I worry that I've said something… or done something without noticing… because I know I tend to do that a lot… and then Ianto gets mad at me… and I worry I'm going to screw up this incredible relationship… because I'm too dumb to think before I act or speak." Jack looked as surprised as the others did by his confession.

Tosh and Gwen grinned as Owen rolled his eyes. "What I wouldn't give for another alien to hurl itself through the rift right now." He said going back to the autopsy room.

Jack pushed his fingers through his hair as he thought.

"I mean… I have no idea. He brought me coffee a couple of hours ago as usual… I said thank you… and he wandered off like he always does… I don't remember doing anything unusual… I don't remember upsetting him… but then again… I always seem to manage it don't I… god I'm an idiot… why do I do this… why do I always mess things up with him… he doesn't deserve me… he deserves someone normal… I do love him… I've never loved anyone the way I love him… I'm just… I'm just really bad at it. I'm going out." Jack rambled, his voice low and sad, before walking back out the hub.

As the cog door closed in Jack's wake Tosh and Gwen looked up at the office as Ianto walked back out again, no longer looked smug, but looking decidedly sombre.

"You have to go after him." Gwen said.

"Did he just say…?" Ianto started.

Tosh nodded. "That he loves you."

Ianto couldn't help but smile. "I know he told me he does… I just never expected him to tell you guys he does."

"Go after him. He's really hurting Ianto. God knows what he's thinking." Gwen said.

Ianto nodded as he walked down the stairs and headed towards the cog door.

"Wish me luck." He said as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you reviewer… one review was all it took to make me upload this… that and watching lots of Ianto/Jack Youtube videos… anyway… PLEASE REVIEW and I'll be sat here waiting and writing chapter 5. Any thoughts?**

As Ianto stepped out on to the Plass he pulled his mobile from the inside pocket of his jacket and turned it on. "Two Missed Calls" flashed on the screen.

Sighing he scrolled through his phonebook and called Jack's mobile. "The Mobile Phone You Have Called May Be Switched Off. Please…" Ianto hung up. "Turn your phone back on Jack… how am I meant to find you." He muttered as he scanned the Plass. It was unusually deserted for a sunny mid-afternoon, just a few people walking around, a couple with children and the odd dog. There was no sign of Jack. Ianto jogged to the nearby car park where the SUV was always left, always in the same space. The SUV was there, and stood beside it, leaning against the driver's door was Jack. He looked drained, confused and a little lost. His head was bowed slightly as Ianto began walking over. As he approached Jack looked up and saw him arrive.

"Ianto…?" He said softly, almost in disbelief.

"Jack I'm sorry." Ianto said.

"You're sorry? What do you ever have to apologise for? I'm sorry." Jack said sincerely.

"Why are you apologising? Jack you… you haven't done anything." Ianto said.

"But you… you went missing… you weren't in the hub… you weren't at your flat… you didn't answer your phone… I thought I'd hurt you again." Jack said.

"I know." Ianto said ashamedly.

"I… I don't understand." Jack said confused.

"When you faked the amnesia… you forgot me Jack… I thought you'd forgotten me… and I couldn't imagine anything worse… and I know it was faked… and I know you apologised… and I know we made up… a lot… but… I thought… what would be the worst thing Jack could imagine… so I thought…" Ianto rambled.

"You thought you'd do payback?" Jack said as he realised what was going on.

Ianto nodded looking down at his feet.

Jack opened the door of the SUV and climbed into the driver's seat slamming the door shut.

"Jack. Please." Ianto said as Jack turned the engine on.

Jack pressed the button on the door console and the window wound down.

"What? What do you want from me Ianto?" Jack asked angrily.

"I'm sorry." Ianto pleaded.

"You could have been kidnapped Ianto. You could be dead. Or something real could have happened whilst I was running around trying to find you and I wouldn't have been there to stop it. I thought I'd lost you. So yeah … well done … you did pick the worst thing I could have imagined… losing you… so congratulations… job done… good game." Jack snapped before putting the SUV into reverse and speeding off, leaving Ianto stood in the dust left in its wake.

"Shit." Ianto cursed as he pulled his mobile out again and called Tosh.

"Can you track the SUV for me?" He asked as he ran over to his own car, climbing inside and connecting his bluetooth as he turned the ignition on.

"It's heading up Lloyd George Avenue… very quickly. Ianto what have you done?" Tosh asked.

"Screwed it up." Ianto said as he sped up the road. "Okay I see it, but can you keep your eye on it for in case he does his usual trick and I lose him." Ianto asked before hanging up, not waiting for a reply. "If I haven't lost him already." He whispered to himself as he pursued the black vehicle as it hurtled up the street away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay I'm getting into this… as you can probably tell… three updates in one day is something of a record for me… but when I finish a chapter I think you deserve to get to read it as soon as possible… so here's chapter five… and yes… six wont be far away (:

"The SUV is parked… in the car park to the west of Bute Park… it's been there for approximately 3 minutes." Tosh said.

Ianto had somehow lost his illusive Captain in the city centre.

"Thanks." Ianto said softly through his comms that he'd turned back on now the "game" was over.

"Good luck." Tosh said.

Ianto smiled an unseen thanks as he pulled into the car park and parked his car beside the empty SUV.

Climbing out of his car he closed and locked the door and turned around on the spot, searching every direction for Jack. He was nowhere to be seen but Ianto decided that the park was the most likely location and proceeded along the footbridge that crossed the river and landed him on the edge of the park. Pulling out his mobile he tried Jack once more. Still turned off. Tapping his comms in desperation more than expectation he called his name.

"Jack?" Silence met him.

"Jack please… I know you can hear me." He called; knowing Jack would never turn his comms off.

"Jack I'm sorry… please… I need to talk to you… somewhere Owen isn't listening in." He said realising that the comms system was open to all, which meant the others in the Hub were listening.

"Wish I wasn't." Owen said softly.

"Please Jack." Ianto called desperately, his voice hoarse.

"I'm by the stone circle." Jack's voice rang out in the silence.

Ianto looked to the right and ran down the path towards the stone circle. His voice had sounded unlike Jack. It wasn't his usual dynamic and alive self. Jack sounded unusually quiet.

Ianto reached the circle within moments and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jack leant up against one of the stones looking distracted and hurt. Ianto walked solemnly over to him, his hands in his pockets like a naughty schoolboy because that's how he felt, he felt like a silly child who'd played a trick, just this trick had been played on the man he loved. And had hurt him.

Jack pursed his lips as Ianto approached and looked down at his feet before looking up at Ianto again. Jack played the role of angry headmaster well in this scenario, a thought that both scared and excited Ianto in equal measure.

"I thought we'd sorted this out. I thought we'd got through it." Jack said as Ianto stood a few feet away from him.

"We had… we have." Ianto said.

"So what's this all about? Why do this… why do this to me? You remember how it felt when I tricked you… why do it back?" Jack asked.

"I guess I didn't expect things to get this out of hand… I didn't know you'd react this way Jack… I thought you'd figure out where I was hiding and come and find me." Ianto explained.

"So its my fault for being too stupid to know where you were?" Jack asked.

"No…" Ianto said angry with himself. "It's my fault Jack. It was meant to be a simple game of revenge… a fun game of revenge. Just a fun game. Not this. It was never meant to end like this. And I am so sorry."

"I thought I'd lost you." Jack said, his voice choking as his eyes filled with tears.

"Never." Ianto said, his own tears beginning to fall.

Jack didn't respond he just looked across at Ianto, meeting his eyes, matching his sadness.

"Jack please…" Ianto said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Jack nodded as his eyes lowered to the floor again.

"I know." He whispered.

Ianto stepped forward, closer to his lover. Jack raised one arm and placed his hand on Ianto's chest, holding him at arm length, still looking at his feet.

"Jack." Ianto's voice was barely audible, his tone so sombre and broken.

"Go back to the Hub." Jack said softly looking back up at Ianto.

"Jack." Ianto pleaded.

"I'll see you back at the Hub." Jack said, his voice calm, as difficult as it had been to achieve, his words spoken with great effort.

Ianto closed his eyes as Jack walked out of the stone circle. He turned his head and opened his eyes watching him vanish from sight, his great coat blowing out behind him as he disappeared into the park.

Ianto turned on his heel and headed back to his car. The least he could do was follow Jack's orders, as much as it tore him apart.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay this is it guys… the final chapter in this little tale… are you scared yet? Don't worry, if you've read any of my other fanfics you'll know I'm a dedicated lover of all things Janto, so you'll know that this story will only end one way. If you're soft like me, you might want tissues. Don't say I didn't warn you. And please, I beg you, REVIEW! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, and if you review… well… who knows what I'll come up with next.

**Take care everyone… and REVIEW!!!**

The hub was empty, well, almost. Everyone had gone home no longer knowing what to say to Ianto. Knowing nothing they did say would help. Ianto was slumped on the sofa. After a rough day the comfort of this sofa was like an old friend. He'd taken off his jacket and waistcoat, loosened his tie though it still hung vaguely around his neck, and his shirt was untucked. In his left hand, balanced precariously on his knee was a short crystal glass half full of an amber liquid, probably whiskey. On the table infront of him a half-empty bottle of the same liquid. A sombre look played on his face as he sits in the darkness of the hub. The cog door opened with its usual sirens and fanfare and Jack walks back in, hitting the light switches as he does, shaking off his coat and throwing it onto the sofa without a glance, unaware that Ianto is there.

"Thanks." Ianto muffles from beneath the coat.

Jack spins round to see Ianto's head peeping out from underneath his coat.

"I thought you'd have gone by now." He said. "Sorry." Jack added, gesturing to the coat.

"You told me you'd see me back here… so I couldn't go till you came back." Ianto explained as he threw the coat back at Jack.

"I see you started without me." Jack called as he jogged up the stairs to his office, hanging his coat on the stand and heading back out again, a glass in his hand. "Don't mind if I join you do you." He stated more than asked as he poured himself a measure of whiskey but remained standing as he took a drink from it.

A silence filled the hub once more, as if Ianto were still sat there alone. As if Jack had never come back.

"Well I guess I'll go home." Ianto said rising unsteadily to his feet, swaying gently.

"I don't think that's a good idea Ianto. Not in that state." Jack said.

"I'll get a taxi." Ianto said.

"No you wont. It's throwing it down out there. You'll never get one." Jack explained.

"You're perfectly dry." Ianto commented, pointing in the vague direction of Jack, a feat he failed to accomplish.

"That's because I've been sat in the office upstairs for the last two hours." Jack said softly.

"Are we breaking up… or whatever it is we would do if we were in any way a normal relationship?" Ianto rambled, slurring slightly.

"Where's the fun in being normal?" Jack asked with a wry smile.

"You'd be amazed." Ianto said as he slung his jacket over his shoulder and made for the cog door.

"I am amazed. Everyday." Jack started; still staring at the space previous filled by Ianto. "I am amazed. By you."

Ianto stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"I'm amazed you're still here… still with me… still willing to put up with me." Jack said.

"Well I'm a sucker for punishment. And for what its worth, I am sorry about today." Ianto said, turning around to face Jack who was now gazing at him.

Jack nodded. "I know you are. I'm sorry too. I just needed to think." He said by way of explanation for sending Ianto away earlier at the park.

"About?" Ianto coaxed.

"You." Jack started. "Me. Us. What it is I'm doing with you. Why we keep doing this… going through this. Fighting… playing games." He said.

"And what did you decide?" Ianto asked, his voice nervous, dreading what the answer might be.

"I'm done." Jack said.

Ianto felt his heart stop, his throat tighten and his stomach sink.

"I'm done with the games and the fighting… I'm done with the fooling around… I'm done with the childish behaviour… I'm done with all that. I know what I want… what I need… and its not that anymore." Jack said.

"What do you want?" Ianto asked, his voice barely a mumble.

"You. Forever." Jack said as he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a box. "Ianto Jones – will you marry me?"

Ianto's body visibly shock as his mouth gaped open and his eyes shone with tears.

"What?" He gasped.

Jack smiled. Not his trademark smile, but a sincere smile, a smile that only Ianto ever saw. "I love you Ianto. And I want you forever. I want you for the rest of your life. If you'll have me?"

Ianto tossed his jacket onto the sofa as he walked quickly towards Jack and wrapped his arms around him, clinging on for dear life, holding him as tight as he had ever held him, scared to let go in case he woke up and found it was all a dream.

"Is that a yes?" Jack whispered as he wrapped his own arms around the body of the Welshman.

"Yes. That's a yes." Ianto said softly as he continued to hold Jack.

Jack grinned as he lifted Ianto off the ground and spun him round in his arms. As he placed him back on the ground they separated and Jack pushed the ring he'd bought that afternoon onto Ianto's finger. "A perfect fit." He said.

Ianto smiled as he kissed Jack. "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Ianto. No more games." He said sincerely.

Ianto nodded. "No more games." He echoed before hugging Jack once more.


End file.
